fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenshin
Kenshin (剣伸, Iron Blade Extension) is a unique Holder type magic used by Inaba. It involves using his two metal arms to generate various bladed weapons, typically from his wrists. Having him developed itself and due the requirements that are to be met in order to use the techniques, it is highly unlikely anyone else will ever be able to use this magic. The swiftness and silence at which these weapons are summoned makes Kenshin the "perfect assassination tool". Description Flowing magical energy through his metal arms, Inaba can cause various bladed weapons to grow out of these limbs, typically right within his hands. This grants him a major advantage above other opponents, who have to carry a limited supply of weapons and have to waste time sheathing and unsheathing them. Because Inaba can generate blades as long as he has magical energy, the swords are also disposable, allowing Inaba to break or lose as much as he wants in battle without having to worry about it. Spells *'Katana' (刀, katana); Inaba's most used spell, it involves generating one or two katana from his palms, which he generally employs in battle. The katana are very sturdy and sharp, in combination with Inaba's strength cutting through most obstacles with general ease. *'Tantō' (短刀, tantō); Inaba can create a varying amount of shorter blades, in numbers far greater than when using Katana. It appears he has some degree of mental control over them, not unlike Telekinesis, shown when he used 5 of them to block various incoming projectiles by spinning them in the air. *'Shuriken' (手裏剣, shuriken); Inaba has shown the ability to summon an indefinite amount of hira shuriken within his hands. These are created so fast that it seems they simple "appear" into Inaba's hands, as opposed to actually growing them. This high rate allows him to keep throwing shuriken almost continuously without giving the opponent a chance on counterattacking. Besides this, the fact that the weapons are hidden until the very last second allows for a lot of surprise tactics. *'Kename' (剣雨, Sword Rain); Inaba creates a single black sword from his palm which he fires at the enemy. When in the air, the sword miraculously multiplies into thousands of replicas. Due the immense amount and the relative sharpness of each of the swords, escaping unharmed from this technique proves a very difficult task - if not impossible - task. Advanced Spells *'Yatsuka no Tsurugi' (八握の剣, Eight Grip Sword); Inaba generates a sword directly out of his palm while four sword bases with conjoined guards appear just below his elbow. Unlike other spells, the sword remains connected to Inaba's hand. Inaba named it "the sword that cuts down all enemies". The blade sports an incredible sharpness, cutting through any obstacle it confronts. It is so sharp that it even cuts the air as it moves, reducing the air resistance to a minimum and allowing Inaba to attack much faster than normally. *'Tenka Goken' (天下五剣, Five Godly Swords); **'Mikazuki Munechika' (三日月宗近, Crescent Moon near the Centre) **'Dōjigiri' (童子切, Boy Cutter) **'Onimaru' (鬼丸, Demon Circle) **'Ōtenta' (大典太; Great Law Plump) **'Juzumaru' (数珠丸n Rosary Circle) Trivia *"Kenshin" is a contraction of two words; "ken" (剣, blade) and "enshin" (延伸, extension). The second character of the latter means iron, hence the name "Iron Blade Extension".